The prince Toa
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: A new student joins royal prep and meets Gali and Swoop. The Toa realize that the Makuta and Cragger's alliance of Chima has teamed up to conquer the royal fantasy universe. No fricking flames! Got it!
1. The new kid

**Hey guys this is Smokescreen2814 with a crossover. Ok this is a crossover between Bionicle and Sofia the first. Ok I know the other fandom isn't badass, but I'll make badass as I can! Eagle made up a rule, if the fandom's not badass, then make your fanfic as badass as you can!**

**Anyway I don't own Bionicle, Sofia the first or any other characters in this story, except the OC. Enjoy!**

In bara magna Tahu is watching Gali pack some books, pens and other stuff, because she got a job as art teacher at royal prep. "Hard to believe they hired you." Said Tahu.

"Hey they needed a art teacher and I was right for the job and Swoop is the archey instructor." Said Gali.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tahu asked.

"Don't worry Hawkeye taught him, so he won't mess up." Said Gali and walks away.

In the base Swoop is waiting for Gali at the universal bridge. He gets a text from Grimlock and it says. "Good luck dealing with royal brats. LOL" Swoop didn't care Gali already told him everything about the students, teachers and everything. "Hey Swoop, are you ready to go?" Gali asked walking in.

"Yeah, just a little nervous about teaching kids to shoot a arrow at a target." Said Swoop.

"You'll do fine, just be yourself." Said Gali.

"A Dinobot who acts like Muscle man." Said Kopaka.

"Yeah well, I didn't know you can talk without your magic top hat." Said Swoop.

"Real funny." Said Kopaka.

Then the universal bridge opens up and Gali and Swoop go through the portal. "I wonder how much they're gonna get payed?" Warpath asked.

Meanwhile Gali enters the art room and sets up for first day of teaching. Gali sees the students enter the room and they greeted her the royal prep way. "Morning class, my name is Ms Gali. I'm your new art teacher." Said Gali.

"Good morning, Ms. Gali." Said the princes and princesses of Royal prep.

Gali went over the list and see every student and sees there's one missing. "It looks like we're missing one student." Said Gali.

Then some pebbles are hitting the window, Gali opens the window to see who's throwing the pebbles and a boy comes through the window. He had a white Avengers t-shirt, inside a red unzipped hoodie, blue jeans, white Nike running shoes, and a pair of goggles on his head. His hair was black, his eyes were brown, and his skin was white. "You must be the teacher?" Said the boy.

"And you're late." Said Gali.

"And you are?" Amber asked.

"Oh where are my manners? Name's Drake Rodriguez, prince of Adreria." He said.

"I'm Ms. Gali the art teacher here. Now take your seat, class is about to start." Said Gali.

Drake sits next to Cleo and Cleo takes one look at Drake and sees that he's handsome. "Hi I'm Drake." Drake introduced himself.

"I'm Cleo." Said Cleo.

"Ok class let's get started." Said Gali.

Let's skip the art class and get to archery class where Swoop introduced himself and met the other princes and princesses. Sofia shoots throws arrows at target. "Great job, princess Sofia." Said Swoop.

"Thank you mr. Swoop." Said Sofia.

"You're pretty good like your brother. Unlike your sister." Said Swoop.

"I did my best." Said Amber.

"Yeah, you got three points. Anyway Prince Drake you're up." Said Swoop.

"Sure thing Dinobro." Said Drake and grabs a bow and three arrows. Drake shoots the arrow at a tree and bounces off the tree than the wall, stables and hits a bulleye's eye.

"Whoa! That's impressive just like the Lone Ranger only with a bow and arrow." Said Swoop.

Drake shoots another arrow and hits another bulleye's eye. "Whoa he's good." Said Zandar.

"And for my next trick. I'll get a bulleye's eye blindfolded." Said Drake putting a

"Ooooooo!" Said the other princes and princesses.

Drake points and aims at the target and shoots the arrow. (A/N: For this part imagine this part in slow motion). The arrow hits Drake's second arrow and splits the arrow and hits a bulleye's eye. "Wow!" Said Sofia.

"Now that, was awesome!" Said Drake and pumped his fist in the air and a fireball comes out of his fist.

"What was that?" Hidlegard asked.

"That was a magic trick, I'm still working on it." Said Drake.

The bell rings and the princes and princesses head straight back inside. "Saved by the bell." Said Drake and headed straight to the school.

Swoop is unconvinced about Drake's 'magic trick' because it looked real. "Something's not right, maybe Gali would help me out." Said Swoop and walked inside.

**Me: Well that was the first chapter of the prince Toa. Please review, but no fricking flames!**

**The Toa Nuva, Dinobots, Warpath, Sideswipe, Perceptor, the Rowdyruff boys, and the princess and princesses walk in.**

**Laval: Look Smoke is still a badass writer. And he'll make that story badass.**

**Drake: Yeah! Like did you see what I did in archery!**

**Sofia: Actually we're not mad or furious.**

**Pohatu: Don't worry, we still think you're a badass. I mean have you seen your stories? They're amazing.**

**Me**:** Thanks.**

**Laval: Hey Sofia, how's Cragger doing?**

**Sofia: Well he's still at Eagle's and still depressed. **

**Laval: Well I need to go to Eagle's to say I forgive him for everything and I'm sorry too.**

**Vivian: For what?**

**Laval: I threw the Crocs' chi in a bottomless pit, but that was when he was being controlled by his sister. Plus I miss hanging out with him.**

**Grimlock: Laval, I maybe mean and tough. But I have this to say. Something your weapons or armor doesn't make you stronger, your friendship with best friend makes you strong. Right Swoop!**

**Swoop: You know it, bro!**

**Laval: You're right! See you Smoke! (Runs off) **

**Me: Where are you going?!**

**Laval: I have an old friend to meet. (Runs off)**

**Me: Go get him, bro.**

**Tahu: So what now?**

**Me: Well, I got some work to do. So you readers please review but no flames or else. (Takes out chainsaw sword) See you later.**


	2. The mysterious stone

**Amber and Smokescreen enter my storyboard room and see me, Lloyd, Ron (the badass glitch), and Drake (the prince toa) are sleeping with our heads down. **

**Smokescreen: Never past out, when they're markers about. (Takes out a marker) **

**Amber takes out her iPhone and plays the alarm alert causing us to wake up.**

**Me: We're under attack! (Looks around and everything's fine) Oh, nothing's happening.**

**Amber: You guys were sleeping. **

**Lloyd: We had alot of crap to deal with, Cragger feeling drepressed, and Predaking wanting us to find the rest of his army.**

**Me: Plus some other stuff.**

**Ron: Is that a marker?**

**Smokescreen: (puts marker behind his back) No.**

**Drake: Yeah and Smoke got another chapter of the Prince Toa.**

**Amber: Cool can't wait to see it.**

**Me: Well here it is.**

School as just ended the princes and princesses have went home except for one. Cleo and Sofia see Drake walking through the woods. "Where's Drake going?" Sofia asked.

"I have no idea." Said Hidlegard.

"Well I'm gonna see where's he's going." Said Sofia and walks into the forest.

"Sofia, wait!" Cleo stopped Sofia in her tracks. "I'm coming too." Said Cleo. Amber and Hidlegard have confused looks on their faces. "So she doesn't get her gown dirty like last time." Said Cleo.

"Good point." Said Amber.

A few minutes later Sofia and Cleo are walking through the woods. Sofia was curious why did Cleo come along with her. "Cleo can I ask you a question?" Sofia asked.

"Sure what is it?" Said Cleo.

"Why did you come along with me?" Sofia asked.

"I wanted to make sure if Drake's gonna be okay." Said Cleo.

"I'm sure, Drake is ok maybe he needs to clear his head." Said Sofia.

"Yeah I hope so." Said Cleo.

The two princesses hear something and go check it out. They hide behind the bushes and see humanoid crocodiles and humanoid wolves looking for something. "What are these creatures looking for?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know, but we got to tell someone." Said Cleo. Sofia and Cleo were about to leave but they were stop by two wolves.

The two wolves tie up Sofia and Cleo and throw them on the ground in front of Cragger after smelling Crooler's flower. "Ah company. What brings these two here?" Said Cragger.

"We were on a nature walk." Said Cleo.

"Yeah, right." Said Worriz. "We should kill them."

"No, we should keep them as hostages and trade them for their kingdoms." Said Cragger.

Tahu, Gali and Swoop arrive on the scene but hide in the trees, until they know the right time to strike. "So Swoop you taught them to go in the forest?" Said Tahu.

"No hothead. I teach archey." Said Swoop.

"Don't look at me, we should save them." Said Gali.

Back to the Crocodile and Wolf tribes' location, Crug has found a red and silver stone. "I found it!" Said Crug.

"That's what you're looking for? A stone?" Said Cleo.

"You'll see what these stones can do." Said Crooler.

Then Tahu, Gali and Swoop see Drake walking in the scene. "What is that kid doing?" Soda Tahu.

"Drake! Get out of there now!" Said Swoop.

Back on the ground Drake walks up to the two tribes of Chima. "Ok kid, turn around and go home. There's nothing to see here." Said Cragger.

"Really? Cause I'm seeing two princesses tied up and you found a stone." Said Drake. "Let the princesses go and give me the stone."

"Not gonna happen! Destroy him!" Cragger commanded.

The crocodile and Wolf tribes charge at Drake, Drake takes two katanas out and charge at the two tribes. Drake is slashing, punching and beating the Crocodile and Wolf tribe. "This kid got style." Said Swoop.

Then the three Justice Rangers see Crooler with a gun about to kill Sofia and Cleo. "We need to save them first." Said Gali and charged at Crooler. Tahu and Swoop decide to go in and join the fight.

"Don't worry girls, I'll make sure your parents give you a royal funeral." Said Crooler then Gali kicks Crooler in the face.

"I don't think so Crooler." Said Gali.

"Gali, should of known you would ruin my plans, I mean Cragger's plans." Said Crooler.

Swoop comes in and picks up Sofia and Cleo. "I don't think so Dinobot." Said Cragger and charged at the three. But Drake blocks the attack and Cragger is pissed.

"Do you have any honor at all?" Said Drake.

"No, but I'm gonna enjoy you screaming to death." Said Cragger.

"I like to see you try." Said Drake. They started sword fighting and even those Cragger has a double blade he's no match for Drake's two swords.

Tahu and Worrz are sword fighting, Worrz kicks Tahu in the chest. Tahu bashes his shield in Worrz's face. Then Drake head butts Cragger and he falls down. "Wow, didn't know Drake had in him." Said Sofia.

Drake covers his forehead in pain. "Nobody wins with a headbutt." Said Drake. Drake sees the red and silver stone and goes after it and grabs it.

Cragger gets back up and takes out a orb of Chi. "Nobody headbutts Cragger." Said Cragger and places the Chi in his chest. He gets the power and a red aura surrounds him. "Try me on for size." Cragger charges at Drake.

"Drake! Look out!" Said Cleo.

Cragger is closing in on Drake and gets ready to stab him. But Drake leg sweeps Cragger, then punches Cragger in the stomach to the ground. "Whoa. Drake's a badass." Said Swoop.

Crooler notices the red and silver stone is missing. "They have the stone!" Said Crooler. "I'm gonna kill you

Swoop grabs Crooler smashes her like the Hulk and throws her at a tree. "You talk too much." Said Swoop.

"You won this round Justice Rangers, but the next time we meet, it will be the last." Said Cragger still in pain from Drake's attack. Crooler opens a universal bridge and the two tribes run back to Chima.

Swoop unties Sofia and Cleo from the ropes. "Are you two ok?" Drake asked.

Tahu grabs Drake and he's not happy. "They're fine! Now explain to me why did engage Cragger's army you could of been killed!" Said Tahu.

"Tahu, go easy on the kid. Did you see what he did to Cragger?" Said Swoop.

"Yeah, but he put these girls in danger." Said Tahu.

"Hey they we're following me. I was waiting for those guys to find this stone and swap it with a regular rock." Said Drake.

"I'm mad at you, but you did the right thing and save Sofia and Cleo." Said Tahu.

"How did you know our names?" Sofia asked.

"Gali and Swoop told me, and we follow you two here." Said Tahu.

"Well thank you for saving us." Said Cleo.

"You're welcome. We'll take you three back to your kingdoms." Said Tahu.

"It's okay, I know how to get home from here." Said Drake and puts his katanas together and they form to become a hoverboard.

"Holy crap, why aren't you on the Justice Rangers?" Said Swoop impressed by Drake's hoverboard.

"Well I heard of you guys, thanks for saving the multiverse." Said Drake putting his goggles on. "See tomorrow Sofia and Cleo." He flies away to his kingdom.

"Wait he didn't use his powers." Said Swoop.

"Swoop, drop it! You were seeing things." Said Gali.

"I saw it with my own optics. Drake has powers!" Said Swoop.

"Swoop go back to Bara Magna." Said Tahu.

"But." Said Swoop.

"Just go Swoop." Said Gali.

Swoop opens a universal bridge and goes back to Bara Magna. "Ok let's take Sofia and Cleo back to their kingdoms. I'll take Sofia back to hers and you take Cleo's back to hers." Said Tahu.

"Sure thing." Said Gali.

**Amber: Not bad. **

**Smokescreen: So awesome.**

**Me: Thanks, Drake was trained by Wheeljack.**

**Drake: He's the reason I use two swords. He's my favourite Wrecker in Transformers Prime.**

**Amber: Do you carry one grenade?**

**Drake: No, I don't wanna copy him.**

**Ron: Hey Amber, did you hear that me and Drake are gonna be in the sequel of Epic Wreckers.**

**Amber: Yes James and Zandar want to be part of the team. Maybe Smokescreen would like to join the team?**

**Smokescreen: I'm on sleath team. Which is basically Arcee, Bumblebee and me.**

**Me: Arcee is the team leader.**

**Amber: I thought it would be Bumblebee, he's been a scout longer than Smokescreen and Arcee.**

**Smokescreen: He prefers to be a scout, because he's good at it.**

**Lloyd: Ok, I'm going to Eagle's.**

**Ron: What for?**

**Lloyd: I'm gonna ask Eagle if I can be Cragger's guide.**

**Me: Oooh, yeah about that. I told Eagle that Riku should be Cragger's guide.**

**Lloyd: What?! Why? I mean we're both from Lego. **

**Smokescreen: Actually Riku was corrupted by the dark side, but he's back to own side.**

**Me: Yeah, that's why I picked him.**

**Lloyd: Fine.**

**Smokescreen: I felt the same way about not being Sofia's guardian, but I'm cool with it.**

**Lloyd: Well Gali needs me at Eagle's the princes and princesses are gonna do some sparring today. (Gets off his seat and leaves)**

**Me: Well I'm glad he got that out of his system.**

**Ron: Well I'm gonna tell Joe or Peregrine to keep an eye on him so he doesn't have to kill Riku. (Texts Joe about Lloyd coming to Eagle's studio. Make sure he doesn't attack Riku)**

**Me: Anyway you readers review and see you later.**


	3. New Spirit star

**Me, Drake, Vanellope and Namine are in my basement of my studio. Namine is drawing on her sketch pad. **

**Me: So how's the drawing going?**

**Namine: Almost done.**

**Drake: Can't wait to see it. **

**Sofia and Candace walk in.**

**Candace: Hey guys.**

**Drake: Hey Sofia, fun killer.**

**Candace: Drake.**

**Sofia: So what's Namine doing here?**

**Me: She's part of my sketch artist team along with Chris Griffin and Margaret, she's designing Candace armor for a story of mine.**

**Drake: Yeah, I'm not proud of that Phineas and Ferb story. Eagle don't favourite that story or something.**

**Namine: Now I'm done. **

**Candace: Can I see? (Namine gives Candace the sketch pad and looks at the drawing) I look hot in this sketch.**

**Sofia: You should see me in Riku's dark suit. (Flips to Sofia in Riku's dark suit) **

**Candace: (whistles) You look hot in that.**

**Me: Um dudes in the room!**

**Sofia: Sorry Smoke.**

**Optimus Prime: (walks in) What's going on here?**

**Me: Nothing much Optimus this Namine, Karai's nobody.**

**Namine: It is an honor to meet you.**

**Me: She's part of my sketch team.**

**Optimus Prime: Well I could of been to Sea Eagle's studio but it was hard and I had to deal with Crooler. She has the disc power device.**

**Me: So she has my weapon!**

**Optimus Prime: Correct.**

**Vanellope: Hey, we should go to the lab. **

**Drake: Yeah, good idea Vanellope.**

**Namine: Anyway I'll send you other designs. (Walks out)**

**Me: Okay, what do you want to show me in the lab?**

**Sofia: Follow us.**

**While we go down to the lab, you readers enjoy the new chapter of the prince Toa. By the way, all flamers will blocked of they flame my stories got it.**

Drake enters his room, he already told his parents what happened today. "Why can't my parents understand that I was trying to help Sofia and Cleo." Said Drake. He puts the red and silver stone in the closet along with brown, black, white, blue, and green and silver stones, along with bronze, light green, gold and blue stone.

"Only seven more stones to go." Said Drake.

Meanwhile in Enchancia Sofia is in the courtyard talking to James about what happened today with the Crocodiles, Wolves and Drake. "So let me get this straight. Drake has two swords and fought some crocs and wolves walking on two legs?" Said James.

"Yeah and this croc plugged in this blue orb and got powerful, but Drake handled it." Said Sofia.

"You mean Chi?" Said James. "Drake was facing Cragger from Legends of Chima."

"Is that that Lego theme with animal people fighting for those blue orbs?" Sofia asked.

"That's it." Said James. "Why would Cragger be here?"

"They were looking for a stone, Drake took it." Said Sofia.

"What would he want with the stone?" James asked.

"I have no idea." Said Sofia.

Meanwhile in Bara Magna Swoop is sitting on the roof of the base and drinking a can of motor oil. "Am I'm going crazy or something?" He thought. "I read too many comics."

Takanuva comes up on the roof. "Hey Dinobro." He said and sat next to Swoop and grabbed a root beer.

"Oh hey Takanuva did Tahu and Gali said I was crazy?" Swoop asked.

"They did, I been reading too many comics. So I'm drinking some mortal oil and enjoying the sunset." Said Swoop.

"Sounds lame." Said Takanuva.

"Yeah it is I'm gonna play some Assassin's creed 3." Said Swoop and walks away.

"Great plan, yeah he should find a new hobby." Said Takanuva.

Meanwhile in Enchancia it's nighttime and Sofia is in her nightgown looking at her Facebook profile on her iPad and gets a video call from Cleo and answers it. "Hello Cleo." Said Sofia.

"What are you doing?" Cleo asked. She was in her nightgown getting ready for bed.

"Just on my iPad what about you?" Sofia replied.

"Nothing much, hey can I tell you something?" Cleo asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Said Sofia.

"Well it's about Drake." Said Cleo. "He's all" before she could her alarm goes off. "Listen I'll tell you tomorrow, I got to bed." Cleo logs off.

"Who's Drake?" Clover asked as he hopped into his little bed.

"He's the new kid at school, he got three bullseye today." Said Sofia as she got into bed.

"Oh he sounds cool." Said Clover and drifts to sleep.

"Yeah, good night Clover." Said Sofia and drifts to sleep.

Meanwhile in Bara Magna Tahu and Gali are meditating in the zen garden and Gali notices something in the sky. "Tahu look." She said.

Tahu turns around and sees a another spirit star in the sky, but the star was dark red. "Another spirit star. You know what that means?" Said Tahu.

"Another Toa is coming." Said Gali.

Turaga Vakama walks in the zen garden. "I see you two saw the spirit star, that means another Toa is coming but not in our world." Said Turaga Vakama.

"Great, we have a huge search to do." Said Tahu.

"Actually, Gali and Swoop we're in the new Toa's home world." Said Turaga Vakama.

"Royal prep? I think one of the students is the new Toa." Said Gali.

"Or a villager, I'll go to Enchancia tomorrow and find this Toa." Said Tahu.

Meanwhile Sofia is having bad dream and mutters in her sleep. In her dream there's nothing but darkness then Cleo shows up. "Cleo, what are you doing here?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know." Said Cleo.

Then later on the darkness turns into their kingdoms and their friends too. The kingdoms are being attacked by Crocodiles, Wolves, Ravens, and Rahkshi. "What's going on?" Sofia asked.

"This is the beginning of your end!" Said a shadowy figure with red eyes. "This world will fall and darkness will cover this universe forever!"

Sofia wakes up and breathing heavily. "Kid, are you ok?" Clover asked.

"I had a bad dream about me and my friends kingdoms being attacked by monsters." Said Sofia.

"Well it was just dream kido." Said Clover.

"You're right Clover." Said Sofia and gets ready for school. "I'll see you later." Sofia leaves the room and goes to school.

Meanwhile Worriz watches as Sofia, Amber and James enter the flying coach and goes to school. "That's right, leave go to princess school, while this wolf attacks your home." Said Worriz and then calls Cragger.

**Me: Yeah, a cliffhanger right there. Hey what happened to all the lights in the lab?**

**The lights turn back on.**

**Everyone I worked with: Surprise!**

**Me: What? A surprise party? For me?**

**Wheeljack: Yeah it was Sofia, Mordo and Rigs' idea.**

**Me: Thanks guys.**

**Mordecai: Anything for the dude who made us badasses.**

**Rigby: Yeah! Plus we got 5 new Wreckers.**

**Me: Ok who's on the team?**

**Mordecai: James, Zandar, Laval, Cragger, Ron Cinnadon, Drake Rodriguez and Sofia.**

**Me: Wait, you joined the Wreckers?**

**Sofia: Yeah, I mean I'm on the flying horse derby team. Plus Ultra Magnus sees my magic is doing good.**

**Muscle man: But let's pretty, ladies! Whoo! (Spins his shirt around)**

**Me: You're right Muscle man. **

**The Sugar Rush racers wheel in a cake. I blow out the candles.**

**Amber: So what did you wish for?**

**Me: I can't tell you, it won't come true.**

**Laval: Well you're gonna love my gift. (a speedor with from the tiger's face as the front rolls in) **

**Me: You got me a speedor?! **

**Laval: Yeah, your favourite animal is tigers so I made this bad boy. **

**Me: I'll call it Smokedor or something I'm still working on the name right now.**

**Laval: Plus my dad is letting you in the monthly golden chi race.**

**Me: Whoa! Thanks Laval!**

**Laval: No problem.**

**Cragger: I'll coach you and maybe Eagle should join in the golden chi race.**

**Me: Yeah but in the mean time let's party!**

**Deadpool plays don't stop the party by pitbull and partys like fix it Felix jr 30th anniversary party.**

**Predaking: (drinks a whole keg of beer and smashes it on his head) Yeah!**

**Me: Ok I'll stop right there, please review that'll make my day! See ya!**


	4. Takeover

**Me, Mordecai and Rigby are looking at my iPad with suspense on our faces. **

**Rigby: How much longer? I can't take it anymore! **

**Me: Rigby snap out of it! (Slaps Rigby across the face)**

**Rigby: Thanks I needed that.**

**Amber: (Walks in) What the hell are you guys doing?**

**Mordecai: Waiting for Lego Marvel superheroes and Batman Arkham origins.**

**Amber: Oh I see. Hey can you guys stand up for a minute.**

**Me, Mordecai and Rigby stand up from the couch.**

**Mordecai: Ok why did you want us to stand up?**

**Amber: (kicks me in the nuts, gives Mordecai a purple nurple, and hits Rigby with her shield) What the hell is wrong with you guys?!**

**Mordecai: What's wrong with you? You beated us up!**

**Amber: You made Sofia a Wrecker!**

**Me: Use your words, not your sheild.**

**Amber: I want her out of the Wreckers now!**

**Mordecai: We didn't ask her to join. She asked me and Ultra Magnus. Your dad talked to Smoke and Ultra Magnus and he agreed with it, it's good experience for her and James. Plus she'll be with Sandy.**

**Amber: He agreed to this?**

**Mordecai: Yeah, me and Rigby are Wreckers too. **

**Amber: Oh I forgot about that.**

**Rigby: Yeah, we were in Epic Wreckers.**

**I go to my bar and make a Mai tai. **

**Me: Look Amber, your sister is on the flying horse derby. She's the first princess to join the derby. You better accept the fact she's on the Wreckers. (Drinks Mai tai)**

**Amber: Ok I will.**

**Me: And to clear up I got a new chapter of the Prince Toa.**

**Mordecai and Rigby: Yeah!**

**Amber: Why are you two excited?**

**Rigby: You'll see.**

Swoop and Gali are walking to their classrooms and two people caught his optics on the left. He sees Mordecai and Rigby raking leaves and Swoop goes up to them. "Hey Mordo, Rigs!" He greeted the slackers.

"Swoop, what are you doing here?" Mordecai asked.

"Well me and Gali are teachers at this school." Said Swoop.

"You're a teacher?" Rigby asked.

"Archey, and what are you two doing here?" Swoop asked.

Mordecai and Rigby look at each other with worried looks on their faces. Last night at the house Mordecai is holding a box of mentos and Rigby is holding a box of diet coke. "Ready?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah!" Rigby replied. Then they charge at each other and clash. Then the diet coke and mentos start and the reaction fizzes the whole house.

Back to the present Swoop is laughing his rear end off. "Oh man! That's so funny!" Said Swoop.

"Yeah but Benson got mad and it's coming out of our paychecks, so why got a job here as groundskeepers." Said Mordecai.

"Well Gali brought me to the world of teaching, she's teaching art." Said Swoop.

"That seems her." Said Rigby.

"Anyway, let's grab a drink after work." Swoop suggested and walked to the archey targets.

"So what's next on our list." Rigby asked.

"We gotta clean the flying horse stables." Said Mordecai.

"Ugh! This is gonna suck!" Rigby whined.

"Yeah, it is but the headmistresses could be watching us." Said Mordecai.

Then Merryweather and Tahu walks in and goes up to Mordecai and Rigby. "Mordecai and Rigby, your friend needs your help." Said Merryweather.

"Thank you, Ms. Merryweather can you leave us alone." Said Tahu.

"Ok just take your time." Said Merryweather and flies away.

"Ok, guys Benson told me what happened and I need your help." Said Tahu.

"What is it?" Mordecai asked.

"There's another Toa coming from this world." Said Tahu.

"Whoa!" Said Mordecai and Rigby impressed.

"So you want us to go to the students' kingdoms and find him or her?" Rigby asked.

"No, we already got that covered. I want you to back up Gali and Swoop, one of the students here could be the new Toa." Said Tahu.

"Ok we'll do that." Said Rigby.

"Good, I'll see you guys later." Said Tahu and walks away.

"Come on, let's get started on the next job." Said Mordecai.

"Alright but you have to shovel the poop." Said Rigby and the two slackers walk to the stables.

After they finish Mordecai sprays axe body spray on himself. "Next time, you're shovelling the crap." Said Mordecai. Then he notices Cragger and Crooler wearing delivery uniforms and fake mustaches carrying boxes and enters the school. "Dude, we got a problem." Said Mordecai.

"What is it?" Rigby asked.

"Cragger and Crooler are here." Said Mordecai.

"That's not good. What are they doing here?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know? But we have to stop them, let's get the jump on them." Said Mordecai.

Meanwhile in the classroom everyone is minding their own business. Sofia walks up to Cleo who looks worried. "Cleo, are you okay?" Sofia asked.

"I'm fine, I couldn't sleep last night. I had a nightmare where our friends' kingdoms are being attack by a dark spirit, those Crocodiles and Wolves from yesterday and strange creatures." Cleo replied.

"Wait that was the same nightmare I had last night." Said Sofia.

"What does that mean?" Cleo asked. "But after that I had a dream that I was in my of my swimming pools and then Drake shows up and he's so hot. He said and I quote. Hey you are the prettiest and fairest princess I ever met. Don't say a word let's enjoy this moment. Then I woke up and couldn't sleep after that." Cleo explained.

"Whoa, maybe you love him?" Said Sofia.

"Do you think so? Do you think he likes me back?" Cleo asked.

Drake went up to James and Zandar. "Hey Drake, what's up?" Said Zandar.

"Nothing much, hey is Cleo seeing anybody besides her friends?" Drake asked.

"No why?" Said James.

"Just wondering?" Said Drake.

Then the three headmistresses come in the room. "Ok students take your seats." Said Flora.

Then Cragger and Crooler disguised as delivery people walk in. "Special delivery for Ms. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather." Said Crooler.

"We didn't order anything." Said Fauna.

"We know." Said Crooler and took out a bubble gun and traps the headmistresses.

Cragger and Crooler their diguises off, and Cragger jumps on the table. "Alright! Listen up we're looking for a few things. Number 1 nine stones that are various colours. Number 2 one of the wise princesses. And finally a magical amulet!" Said Cragger.

Drake and Sofia had worried looks on their faces. Drake keeps his back pack next to him and Sofia holds on to the amulet of Avalor. "Looks like we found what we are looking for brother." Said Crooler as she walks up to Sofia.

Mordecai enters the classroom and takes his sword out. "Freeze!" He said.

Cragger and Crooler turn around see Mordecai and then Rigby in his Iron Raccoon armour uncloaks himself and points his repulsers at Crooler's head. "Don't move or I'll blow your head!" Said Rigby.

"Brother, take care of Mordecai, I'll handle Rigby." Said Crooler.

Mordecai and Cragger start sword fighting and do that while exiting the room. Rigby grabs Crooler and flies out the window and uses the pile driver move on her. Then Gali and Swoop enter the classroom, Swoop pops the bubble that Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather are trapped in. "We need to get the students to safety." Said Flora.

"Gali you and the three fairlies take the students to safety, while I give Rigby back up." Said Swoop and jumps down and joins the fight.

"Swoop! Get back here!" Gali shouted.

"Oh dear." Said Fauna.

"What is it?" Gali asked cooling down.

"We're missing one student." Said Fauna referring to Drake.

Meanwhile in the library Mordecai and Cragger are still fighting. "Once we get those stones my master will rule the multiverse." Said Cragger.

Mordecai blocks Cragger's attack. "Cragger this isn't what your parents wanted. What would they say about this?" Said Mordecai.

"They're not here!" Said Cragger then Cragger kicks Mordecai in the gut. Then Cragger points his double blade weapon at Mordecai.

Drake shows up and takes his swords out and starts fighting Cragger. Even those Cragger had a double blade weapon he's having trouble handling Drake's fighting style. Drake forms a twister and beats up Cragger. "Whoa, that is so cool." Said Mordecai.

Drake shoots 5 Plamsa balls at Cragger, then slashes a X and hits Cragger. "Now for my next trick." Said Drake and lifts up Cragger with telekinesis.

"What the?" Said Mordecai amazed and shocked at the same time.

Then Drake throws Cragger out the window and looks at Mordecai. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Mordecai. "How did you do that?"

"I'll explain later." Said Drake.

Mordecai gets a call from Gali. "Mordecai, Cragger and Crooler got away. But the fairies have something to tell us." Said Gali.

Meanwhile in the ballroom everyone is in there. "Ok students, we have something to tell you all. We were saving this after you gradulate." Said Flora.

"But now's a good time." Said Fauna.

"You see the Toa Metru and your parents helped us defeat a evil from Gali's universe." Said Merryweather.

"Wait, we're you planing to train us to defend our kingdoms from evil after we gradulate?" Amber asked.

"Yes, princess Amber." Said Fauna.

"Is that a good idea?" Rigby asked.

"Mulan defended her home from the Huns and showed everyone that a princess can defend her home and fight along side the princes." Said Merryweather. "Plus Drake has found 9 of the Toa stones."

"Yeah that's what I was collecting. I found lightning, plantlife, Plasma, magnetism, iron, sand (A/N: I'm replacing the vacuum power.), gravity, sonics, and psionics." Said Drake.

"I knew you had powers!" Said Swoop. "Sorry, about that."

"I'll explain how I got my powers later." Said Drake.

Mordecai gets a text, he reads it and shocked. "Um does anyone live in Enchancia?" Mordecai asked.

"Me, Amber and James why?" Sofia asked.

"It's under attack by the Wolf tribe." Said Mordecai.

"What?!" Said Sofia, Amber, and James shocked.

"You need to defend your home, but first you need your weapons." Said Flora and revealed a weapons vault in the middle of the ballroom by using her wand. The princes and princesses go in the weapons vault and sees their names under their weapons. Sofia grabs the Comet staff, Amber grabs the Sky fan, James grabs a energized flame sword, Zandar grabs Wolverine claws, Hidlegard grabs the ice spikes, Cleo grabs the Earthshock drills, Vivian grabs a mystic guitar, Jun grabs two steel fans, Jin grabs a mystic scythe, Maya grabs a mystic bow, and Khalid grabs the sting.

Swoop notices the silver mallet and warhammer. "Who do these belong too?" Swoop asked.

"The royal families are long gone. But you can give them to two villagers." Said Merryweather.

Swoop grabs the silver mallet and warhammer. "Thanks, let's roll out team." Said Swoop.

Mordecai opens up a ground bridge. "Let's do this." Said Mordecai. Everyone nodded and went through the ground bridge minus the three headmtresses.

**Amber: Impressive.**

**Me: Thanks, I told you I would make it badass. **

**Predaking: (walks in) Smoke, I found out that the rest of my army is dead.**

**Amber: Oh Predaking I'm sorry.**

**Predaking: It's alright, I found two more Predacons on Cybertron. **

**Rigby: Cool, why don't you go reunite with them.**

**Predaking: Look, I need you all to talk some sense into them.**

**Me: I don't know Predaking? **

**Predaking: Look, I don't want to be the only one left of my kind. Plus we need to get them on our side before Crooler or Xehanort corrupt them.**

**Mordecai: We're in.**

**Me: Same here.**

**We look at Amber and Rigby.**

**Amber and Rigby: Fine, we're in.**

**Predaking: Good. (Takes out phone and calls Sofia) Sofia, can you ask Eagle if he can join me, Smoke, Amber, Mordecai and Rigby on our mission to find two more of our my brothern? Ok thanks, bye. (Hangs up)**

**Me: We'll prepare ourselves. You readers please review and wish us luck in the mission. (A RPG flies over us) Seriously!**

**Crumplezone: Sorry boss!**


	5. Truths revealed

**My team is in Shockwave's tower walking to the main computer. **

**Amber: So this is Shockwave's tower?**

**Me: Yep this is where the Insecticons and Dinobots we're born. Well the Dinobots were lightning strike coalition.**

**Cragger: Good to know.**

**Smokescreen: Back when I was in the Elite guard boot camp, I heard stories that his expirements are still here.**

**El Tigre: What makes you say that?**

**Rigby: Those three Insecticons that took Ransack are here.**

**Me: Keep your eyes open, Organization XIII is on Cybertron too and they're after the same thing we're after.**

**Amber: What would they want with Predacon bones?**

**Mordecai: Beats me, we should ask Eagle or one of the Organization.**

**Me: (we find the main computer and I plug in a USB that'll find the Predacon logs in no time) Now we wait. It's a good thing Eagle, Sofia and Gnarly are getting those Predacon bones in Darkmount. **

**Rigby: How did the bones get there? **

**El Tigre: Beats me, maybe Shockwave move them or something?**

**Smokescreen: Anyone brought a deck of cards or something?**

**?: How about a game?**

**Mordecai: That voice.**

**Saïx: (walks in and takes out his weapon Claymore) Hand me the flash drive, now.**

**My team take out our weapons. **

**Me: Don't let him grab the flash drive!**

**Both sides charge and start fighting. Enough RP let's get down to the real story. **

The ground bridge opens up Mordecai, Rigby, Gali, Swoop, Drake and the princes and princesses go through it and enter the village of Dunwitty. There is some vahki, Wolves and Crocodiles foot soldiers attacking the village. "Whoa, that's a lot of enemies." Said James.

The Vahki see our heroes and charge at them. "Hold the line." Said Mordecai.

Than Laval shows up and puts out his sword, then slices and attack the Vahki. "You didn't tell me the wolves were here." Said Laval.

"Just in time, Laval." Said Swoop.

"Eris and Gorzan are evacuating the villages." Said Laval.

"Well you guys came just in time." Said Tahu walking in the scene.

"Tahu, did you see two girls?" Sofia asked worried about her village friends Ruby and Jade.

"They're right here." Said Tahu then Ruby and Jade show up. Then the silver mallet goes to Ruby and the warhammer goes to Jade.

"What the?" Jade wondered.

"Don't worry all you need to do is fight the bad people who are attacking the village." Said Swoop.

"Swoop, the Dinobots need you in the eastern side of the village." Said Tahu.

Swoop nods in approval, transforms into his pteranodon mode and flies off. "Ok we need to find the ring leader of this mission." Said Drake.

"Then let get some answers from these guys." Said Rigby taking out his axe.

Then some of the enemy are running towards our heroes. "Let's do this." Said Mordecai taking out his sword. The Justice Rangers charge at the rahkshi, Bohrok, Crocodile and Wolf foot soldiers. Mordecai and Rigby kill the Bohrok 300 style, they slash, stab and strike every Bohrok they see. Drake and James are sword fighting with the Wolf foot soldiers. Tahu and Gali are fighting off some Crocodile foot soldiers.

Zandar blocks a yellow rahkshi's attack counters with his retracible wolverine claws and counters the attack, he slashes the yellow rahkshi's face and knocks him out. "We need to find the person who's behind the attack."' said Zandar.

Lewa flies in and summons a twister and sucks up every single enemy in the area and shoots them out of the village. "Enjoy the ride." Said Lewa.

"Lewa did you see, who's bend this?" said Gali.

"Worriz is at the castle, the king is in trouble!" Lewa reported.

"That's our dad!" said James worried.

"We need to save him!" Said Sofia.

"Alright we do it together as a team." Said Tahu. Then some Vahki show up.

"Go we'll hold em off!" Said Sideswipe coming in the scene with Warpath and they start fighting the Vahki along with Lewa.

Tahu, Gali, Mordecai, Rigby, Sofia, Amber, James, Drake, and the princes and princesses run to the castle. When our heroes reach the castle throne room where Worriz along with 4 wolves are intergrating King Roland. "Now, I'm gonna ask you this one more time Roland. Where's the stone?! Don't worry I won't kill you." Said Worriz.

"Worriz, you leave King Roland alone!" Said Drake.

"Oh come on! I need to find the Toa stone." Said Worriz.

Winzar finds a golden stone in a vase he just broke. " Said Winzar.

"Perfect, ok let's kill Roland." Said Worriz taking out his sword.

"Hey you said you wouldn't kill him!" Said Drake.

"About that, I lied." Said Worriz.

Drake takes out his katanas and gets ready for battle. "Well, I'm gonna enjoy beating the living daylights out of you." Said Drake.

Then Winzar, Wilhurt and two Wolf foot soldiers stand next Worriz. They each took out a blue orb and plug it in their chest then a big red wolf Arura surrounds them. "Aw man, 5 wolves with chi, bad news for him." Said Mordecai.

"He's dead." Said Rigby.

The wolves charge at Drake and attack him. Drake blocks the two Wolf foot soldiers' attacks and turned his fists into iron and punch the two wolves on the face. Wilhurt growls at Drake and charges at him. Drake sweeps Wilhurt off his feet and uses the axe handle move on Wilhurts and punds him to the ground. Drake summons a rock pillar and hits Winzar. Drake and Worriz glare at each other.

"You have guts kid. Too bad I have to rip em out of you." Said Worriz.

"You're screwed pooch." Said Drake. Then he and Worriz charged at each other and started sword fighting. Worriz is no match for Drake, his sword fighting was better than the Wolf leader. Drake lands a combo on Worriz he punches and kicks Worriz and to finish him off he kness Worriz in the face. Drake grabs the stone and went to check with King Roland.

"This isn't over. Retreat!" Said Worriz.

The Wolf tribe, Bohrak, and Rahkshi run away from the kingdom. Meanwhile the rest of the Toa Nuva, Dinobots, Warpath, Sideswipe, Mordecai, Rigby, the Rowdyruff boys Laval, Eris, Gorzan and Queen Miranda are now in the throne room. Tahu explained what just happened and the new a Toa coming. "Wait one of the children are gonna be a Toa?" Queen Miranda asked.

"Yes but, we already found out Drake is the new Toa. But this is different he's the ultimate Toa." Said Gali.

"Ultimate Toa?" Cleo asked.

"It's the highest ranking, he or she can control all the elements of the Toa and have Mask powers of the current and former Toa." Tahu explained.

"Okay, but how did Drake got his powers?" James asked.

"Well it all started when I was 5. I was in my treehouse and saw a strange rock with a strange face in it. I went to go check it out, it was strange when I touched it, I felt a power surge and passed out. When I woke up the strange rock was gone. Than a week later I discovered my powers and when I turn 9 I must find the Toa stones." Said Drake.

"The other stones you found were in the wild. So the last six stones are in the other kingdoms." Said Kopaka.

"Well you need those stones before those guys do." Said King Roland.

"We will." Said Tahu.

"We're coming too." Said Sofia referring to her and her friends.

"Are you sure?" King Roland asked.

"Don't worry we'll keep a good eye on them." Said Gali.

"Well I trust you'll take good care of them." Said King Roland.

Meanwhile in the castle courtyard the heroes are getting ready for their journey. Cleo walked up to Sofia. "Hey Cleo, what's up,?" Said Sofia.

"It's about Drake, since he to royal prep I felt something I never felt before." Said Cleo.

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked.

"I'm in love with Drake." Said Cleo.

At Drake's side he told Mordecai and Rigby about Cleo. "I'm in love with Cleo." Said Drake.

"Whoa." Said Mordecai and Rigby. "So you're in love with her? Even those you're from a village?" Rigby asked.

Drake punches Rigby in the chest. "I'm a Prince, don't let my apprecnce fool you." Said Drake.

"Sorry about my friend here, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. You wanna ride with us?" Said Mordecai.

"Sure. You guys are cool." Said Drake. Then our heroes left for their journey.

**My team has almost defeated Saïx but we're tired.**

**Me: We'll never give you the files.**

**Saïx: Then I'll take it by (two fireballs hit him) what the hell?**

**Two Predcons show up and transform into robot mode. The first one looks like a robotic version of a creature that's half bear, half eagle. His colour is blue and orange. The second Predacon transforms into a robotic dragon, his colour is white/grey, blue and red.**

**Me: Darksteel and Skylynx.**

**Skylynx: You leave those guys alone. **

**Darksteel: Yeah, or else?**

**Saïx: Or else what?**

**Darksteel: (grabs Saïx and smashes him like the Hulk did to Loki in the Avengers)**

**Saïx: (gets back up and opens the corridor of darkness) The next time we meet will be the last. (Goes through it)**

**Leo: Thanks for saving us.**

**Skylynx: No problem, hey there's some guy at the computer!**

**We turn around and see Baxter Stockman grabbing the flashdrive.**

**El Tigre: Dexter Spackman.**

**Baxter: It's Baxter Stockman! And thanks for the logs Smoke. (Runs away and opens up a universal bridge) Long live the forged. (goes througth it)**

**Smokescreen: He got away.**

**Amber: He also took the logs.**

**Me: Never say never. **

**Darksteel: What do you mean?**

**Me: I had a flashdrive that also made copies of the logs and their on my phone.**

**Tahu: Smart, now we'll let Eagle's team to get the Predacon bones.**

**Skylynx: Wait, there's another team?**

**Ralph: Yeah Eagle, Sofia, Gnarly and Predaking your leader are in Darkmount looking for Predacon bones.**

**Skylynx: We should go help them.**

**Darksteel: Yeah what he said.**

**Me: Ok, Mordecai and Rigby open a keyhole to Darkmount and take these two to Eagle's team. So they can give them a hand.**

**Mordecai and Rigby both nod and open a keyhole to Darkmount. Mordecai, Rigby, Darksteel and Skylynx go through the keyhole. **

**Me: Ok you readers please review, Kay. I also got two new stories after this. So stay tuned.**


	6. Twin dragons part 1

**Me, Sofia, Gali and Ultra Magnus enter Lonesome manor. We enter the lab and see Vivian strapped to a table and Starscream tied up with tape on his mouth.**

**Me: Well there's something you don't see everyday.**

**Pete: (enters with Maleficent) Looks like you sprung right into our trap.**

**Ultra Magnus: Where's Shockwave?**

**Starscream breaks free from the ropes and reveals to be Worriz.**

**Worriz: it was a trap and you fell right in it!**

**Gali: What are you talking about?**

**Worriz: We grab some mutagen from the Kraang and made some monster lizards. (points to the mutant lizards) **

**Sofia: Why did you kidnap Vivian?**

**Maleficent: We'll show you. (uses her staff to control Vivian) Vivian help me destroy Smoke.**

**Vivian: Yes Maleficent. (a dark pink cyclone surrounds her and transforms into a slender dark pink dragon with black claws and her hair is still there)**

**Sofia: What the?**

**Vivian tackles Smoke and they're outside in venterland.**

**Vivian and Maleficent in dragon mode show up.**

**Ultra Magnus: (commlink) Smoke! we'll handle these guys try and get Vivian back to our side. **

**Me: I'm on it! (summons kingdom key) **

**I charge at the two dragons. While fight these two dragons, you readers enjoy the new chapter of the prince Toa.**

Cedric was in his tower watching our heroes leave. "Get there goes the amulet of Avalor! Without it how am i'm suppose to take over the kingdom!?" Cedric pouted.

Then a gold and dark blue bionicle Titan with a silver double bladed weapon on his back showed up. "Cedric!" he said.

Cedric gets scared by the sound of that voice. "Brutaka? What are you doing here?" Cedric asked.

"Teridax is furious! What kind of double crosser are you?!" Said Brutaka.

"Well I told Worriz to lead the attack and told him to destroy the castle and grab the amulet." Said Cedric.

"Well you did a bad job." Said Brutaka.

"Hey I was planing for Worriz to spare the King for the Amulet." Said Cedric.

"Well Teridax, told me to recruit the most deadliest army of all time, and he wants you to help me." Said Brutaka.

"I don't know any dangerous armies. But I'll give it a shot." Said Cedric.

"Good I know just the army for the job." Said Brutaka. "I knew them since the masters of darkness invasion."

"But what about the Justice Rangers? They're on their way to Princess Vivian's kingdom." Said Cedric.

"Don't worry, Teridax has recruited a new warrior for our side." Said Brutaka.

Meanwhile the Justice Rangers are on their way to the Kingdom of Syracuse, Vivian's home. "Are you sure the Toa stone will be in my home?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah the other stones were in the wild. The last seven stones are in the Kingdoms." Said Drake. "Like the light Toa stone was in Enchanica."

"So what'll happen when we find them all?" Tahu asked.

"I'll become the ultimate Toa." Said Drake.

"That sounds awesome!" Said Rigby.

"Yeah master of all the elements!" Said Mordecai.

"Yeah that sounds cool." Said Cleo a little worried.

A few hours later nightfall came and the Justice Rangers, Princes and Princesses have just set up camp for the night. Sofia sees a worried Cleo and decides to see what's the matter with her. "Is there something wrong Cleo?" Sofia asked.

"Oh hey Sofia. It's Drake, if he becomes the ultimate Toa I'll never see him again or he'll find someone else." Said Cleo.

"That's not true. Maybe he doesn't want another girl, why don't you go talk to him." Said Sofia.

"You're right, I'll go talk to him." Said Cleo.

"Wow did the amulet gave me a new power or something of is it a talent?" Sofia asked.

Cleo sees Drake has finished arm wreastling with Mordecai and just won. "Not bad." Said Mordecai. It was Rigby's turn and Drake took down Rigby in 3 seconds.

"Haters gonna hate." Said Drake. Cleo walks in and sees Drake arm wrestling with Mordecai and Rigby. "Oh hey Cleo, what's up?" Said Drake.

"Drake can we talk in private?" Cleo asked.

"Ok come on Rigby." Said Mordecai as he and Rigby walk away from Drake and Cleo.

"Um did you go easy on Rigby?" Cleo asked.

"I did, but he went hard on himself." Said Drake and chuckled a bit, but Cleo didn't smile.

"That's funny." Said Cleo.

"Something wrong, Cleo?" Drake asked.

"No! Nothing's wrong." Said Cleo.

Drake was reading Cleo's mind and found the problem. "Cleo, I can read your mind." Said Drake.

"Ok it's about you becoming the Ultimate Toa. I don't wanna to see you leave." Said Cleo.

"Don't worry about." Said Drake.

"What do you mean?" Cleo asked.

"Gali told me everything, but my place is here with my new friends." Said Drake.

"So you're not leaving?" Cleo asked surprised.

"I'm not going to Bara Magna. If I want to go to desert, I'll go to Tangu." Said Drake.

"Oh yeah Zandar threw a great party there." Said Cleo.

"Oh yeah, everyone will be too intimated to talk or hang out with me if I'm the Ultimate Toa." Said Drake.

"I'm sure everybone will still like you. It's who you are not what you become that people like you." Said Cleo.

"You're right. Cleo you are smartest and prettiest princess I ever met." Said Drake.

"No one has ever say that to me before." Said Cleo.

"Well it's true." Said Drake. Drake and Cleo look into each other's eyes. A few seconds later they hear a loud sound over at the campsite.

"What was that?" Cleo asked.

"Don't know, but let's find out!" Said Drake he took his swords, Cleo summoned her Earthshock drills and he and Cleo ran to the campsite.

Back at the campsite Tahu and Grimlock are fighting a boy wearing a dark red shirt and black pants with a hammer. "Who are you?!" Grimlock asked violently.

Then another boy with a dark blue shirt and dark jeans show up and a cyclone surrounds the other boy and transforms into a dark blue slender dragon with his brown hair. Then attacks Tahu and Grimlock, but a rock is thrown at the dragon then Drake and Cleo are at the scene and see everyone but Tahu and Grimlock knocked out.

"Oh no, it's them." Said Drake.

"You know these guys?" Tahu asked.

"Why don't you tell us to your new friends Drake." The other boy said.

"Leave them alone Brett! You and Jet better leave now!" Drake demanded.

"We're just having fun." Said Jet and shot a ice breath at Grimlock, but Grimlock blocks it with his shield.

A/N: Brett is the one with the dark red shirt and Jet is the one with the dark blue shirt.)

"We're know as the twin dragons." Said Brett and he turns into a slender dark red dragon with his brown hair on his head.

"Be careful you guys. They're powerful and they have powerful weapons." Said Drake.

"They haven't met me!" Said Grimlock. "I was a gladiator in Kaon!"

"Then let's kick some ass." Said Drake. Tahu, Drake and Grimlock get ready to battle Brett and Jet. Both sides charge at each other and get ready for battle.

**I'm warned out and Maleficent and Vivian walk up to me. **

**Me: Vivian, don't give in to the darkness. That's how Xehanort possessed Terra and the Lingering will was born. Don't follow it.**

**Vivian: Smoke.**

**Me: Welcome back, kid.**

**Maleficent swats Vivian and she turns back to her normal form.**

**Me: Maleficent! (Jumps in the air and slices and dice Maleficent and she turns back to her normal form)**

**Maleficent: This isn't over. (Teleports away)**

**I run to Vivian to see if she's alright. Vivian slowly opens her eyes and smiles at me.**

**Me: I'm glad you're ok kid.**

**Vivian: I'm sorry Smoke. **

**Me: It's okay. I'll take you back to my place.**

**Meanwhile Vivian is in the medical room of my studio. Ratchet is looking at her vidals signs.**

**Wheeljack, Sofia and I walk in.**

**Wheeljack: So doc will she'll play the piano again? (Chuckles)**

**Ratchet: It pains me to say this this. But Vivian will never be the same again.**

**Sofia: What do you mean? **

**Ratchet: Well Malefcient's potion is in her system. Meaning she'll never be the same again.**

**Vivian: It's horrible.**

**Me: We're help you get through this.**

**Yen Sid: (shows up) and you will. **

**Ratchet: Where did he came from?**

**Me: Master Yen Sid what are doing here?**

**Yen Sid: This isn't the end of Vivian's life Smoke. She had it for awhile.**

**Ratchet: So it was a mind control potion?**

**Yen Sid: It will were off in a few hours. I would like to give this to you Vivian. (A paint brush appears and goes to Vivian) the brush has magical powers and the power to create and erase.**

**Vivian: It's beatiful.**

**Yen Sid: That and Smoke I would like you to be Vivian's guardian.**

**Me: Wait what?**

**Ratchet: Please tell me I'm not hearing?**

**Yen Sid: She needs protection Ratchet. I'll will see you the next time we meet Smoke. (Walks away)**

**Wheeljack: So she had this power for awhile that's why she has a pet dragon?**

**Me: Meanwhile I have 3 Predacons living my studio. One of them turned my prop room into a slaughter house and digs his hand in the cereal box and puts it in his bowl.**

**Gali: (walks in) Hey Vivian I'm taking Joe and Peregrine back to Eagle's you coming? **

**Vivian: Sure. (Walks with Gali)**

**Gali: Don't worry it's ok you can turn into a dragon.**

**Me: Anyway you readers please review okay. **


	7. Twin dragons part 2

**Drake (the Prince Toa), Wing saber, Ralph and Amber exit the universal bridge and enter Springfield forest. They see the escape pod.**

**Drake: Hey guys! Smoke is sitting this mission out. **

**Ralph: Let me explain, there's a Cybertronian escape pod and the person could injuried or killed.**

**Wing Saber and Amber go up to the escape pod. Wing Saber wipes off the dust off the escape pod and see the Decepticon symbol on it. **

**Wing Saber: It came from the Decepticon warship.**

**Amber: But I thought Smoke owns it now.**

**Drake: Ralph, do your thing.**

**Ralph cracked his knuckles and started to open the hatch but they were ambush by the Wolves.**

**Worriz: That escape pod belongs to us!**

**Drake: I don't think Worriz! (Takes out his swords)**

** While they fight you guys enjoy the new chapter of the Prince Toa. I was gonna do keyblade Rangers but I got a block on it so I'll do it later.**

Tahu blocks Brett's hammer attack with his shield. Then shoots a laser from his shield and hits Brett. "Is that the best you got?!" Said Brett.

Jet sneaks up behind Tahu and he's about to use his ice breath on Tahu, but Grimlock grabbed Jet by the tail and dragged him to the ground. "I thought you ran away, like Drake did?" Jet asked.

"I don't run. I fight!" Grimlock exclaimed and lifted him up in the air. "This is how Bane broke Batman!" Grimlock breaks Jet's back with knee like how Bane breaks Batman's back.

Jet recovers from the attack. "You can't hurt a dragon." Said Jet and shot a ice breath at Grimlock's head freezing it.

"Grimlock!" Tahu and Drake shouted.

"Ok that's it I'm gonna pound some skulls." Said Warpath taking out his hammer and runs to the fight.

Brett and Jet see Warpath coming straight towards them. "Perfect." Said Brett.

Brett grabs Warpath by the fist and absorbs Warpath's energy and strength. "Feeling weak." Said Warpath weakily.

Grimlock breaks free from the ice. "What did you do!?" Grimlock asked in anger.

Jet sneaks up behind Tahu and Grimlock and drained their strength and energy. "We got a boost." Said Jet.

"We have to do something!" Said Sofia worried.

"I wish Crumplezone and Ransack were here." Said Rigby.

"Same here." Said Mordecai.

Drake is the only one left to face the twin dragons. "You're all alone Drake. Are you gonna run away?" Brett asked.

"No, there's no strength in numbers. I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends." Said Drake.

"Yeah, you shouldn't push people around like that." Said Vivian.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Jet asked.

A dark pink cyclone surrounds Vivian and she transforms into a slender dark pink dragon with her hair on her head. "What the hell?" Said Slug.

"I'll explain later." Said Vivian.

"Ok, let's kick some dragon ass. No offense." Said Drake.

"None taken." Said Vivian.

Then they hear a loud roar that the Justice Rangers would know. "Oh crap." Said Rigby scared.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

Then Predaking is in the air in dragon mode and lands. "Predaking." Said Mordecai.

Predaking transforms into robot mode. "So, you are this Drake I heard so much about?" Said Predaking.

"Yeah I'm badass and I can do this!" Said Drake and summon a rock pillar and hits Predaking's groin but Predaking didn't feel anything. "Oh come on! That always work!"

"Well it didn't work." Said Vivian.

"Well get ready to die." Said Brett.

Drake shoots Plamsa from his two swords at Predaking and took some damage. "You think you're so tough? Well no one can kill me!" Said Predaking.

"I have a idea." Said Vivian.

"I trust you." Said Drake.

Drake hops on Vivian's back and she flies up I'm the air along with a big rock. Vivian uses her fire breath to put the rock on fire. Then Drake break the big rock into rocks and throws them down at the dragon twins and Predaking. "Instead metour shower." Said Vivian.

The metour shower hits Predaking and the twin dragons. They're covering themselves from the flaming rocks. They're almost warned out and ready to give up. "Give up dirtbags?" Drake asked.

"Never!" Said Predaking.

Then a robot that transforms into a A-10 thunderbolt shows up and looks at the bad guys. "Who is this clown?" Brett asked.

"I'm Wing Saber, the bot who's gonna kick your asses." He said.

Then the rest of the Justice Rangers get ready for battle. Then Tahu, Grimlock and Warpath have regained their strength and energy and get ready for battle. "This isn't over Drake." Said Brett and flew away, same with Jet. Predaking transforms back to dragon mode and flew away.

Meanwhile everyone is at the campfire. Wing Saber has told everyone how he got here and found out how the Justice Rangers. "So how are Crumplezone and Ransack?" Wing Saber asked.

"They live in Sugar Rush and race 9 year olds." Said Rigby.

"Well they found their true home." Said Wing Saber.

"Ok Vivian it's your true." Said Drake.

"My dragon form? Ok, I walked into the forest one day I found a old lab. I went to go check it out and a mouse scared me and knocked over a shelf and the potion poured on me turning me into a dragon." Said Vivian.

"Whoa. Didn't see that coming." Said Kopaka.

"Yeah, neither did I. Don't worry we don't see you as a freak." Said Gali.

"Thank you, Ms. Gali." Said Vivian.

"We're not in school." Said Swoop.

"Anyway tomorrow we're gonna separate into teams of 3 and go to 2 kingdoms." Said Tahu.

"Are you sure about that?" Cleo asked.

"I'm sure Tahu knows what he's doing." Said Drake.

Later on the Justice Rangers, Princes and Princesses are sleeping. Drake comes out of his tent to take a leak and after he's done he sees Cleo sitting on the log. "Oh hey Drake." Said Cleo.

"Is there something wrong Cleo?" Drake asked.

"Just had a nightmare." Said Cleo.

"What happened?" Drake asked.

"There were more of those Predacons, destroying everything in their path, and Predaking killed me." Said Cleo and started to cry.

Drake hugged Cleo and comfront her. "It's okay, you can sleep with me tonight." Said Drake.

"Thanks, Drake." Said Cleo. Then they look into each other's eyes, then they kissed for the first time. Drake wrapped his arms around Cleo's waist and she puts her around Drake's neck. Then 10 seconds later they parted lips.

"Wow, that was so cool." Said Drake.

"Yeah it was." Said Cleo.

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted. Drake and Cleo turn around and see Mordecai and Rigby playing a video game in their tent.

"Let's go to my tent before Wing Saber wakes up." Said Drake.

"Good idea." Said Cleo. They went to Drake's tent and went to sleep for real.

**Drake is sword fighting with Worriz. Worriz knocks out Drake.**

**Worriz: Game over loser.**

**?: Why don't you pick on your own size!**

**Worriz: Who are you?**

**Storm Jet: I'm Storm Jet! (Charges at Worriz and beats the crap out of him)**

**Worriz: Retreat! **

**The wolf tribe run away from the fight.**

**Meanwhile Storm Jet explained what happened to him. Such as his brothers and him being the one on Air team.**

**Me: Well I welcome you with open arms.**

**Storm Jet: Thanks, Smoke I'll be a great aspect to the team.**

**Me: Great, also I managed to find a mother load of ice age Predacon bones in a forest in Gravity falls.**

**Drake: Wing Saber just left. Plus Ron is gonna go on a double date with Crumbelina, Sofia and Peregrine. I got nothing else to do so count me in.**

**Vivian: (walks in) same here.**

**Me: Ok, Ratchet prepare the universal bridge!**

**Ralph: Are you sure you wanna do this?**

**Me: I can handle it. Anyway please review and stay frosty.**


	8. Vivian's home

**Me, Vivian, Onua, Rancis, James, Zandar, Crumplezone, Ransack, Ron (the badass glitch) and Drake (the prince Toa) are in the raft a prison for Marvel villains. **

**Me: (I'm walking pasting by the cells filled with Marvel villains) Man, there are a lot of villains.**

**Ransack: (commlink) Smoke this is Ransack come in?**

**Me: What is it Ransack?**

**Ransack: (commlink) I got a bad feeling about this. I heard some strange noises and shadows around my sector.**

**Crumplezone: (Commlink) It's the dark dragon, bro.**

**Onua: (Commlink) There he goes again. He's imprison in a temple.**

**Rancis: (Commlink) Dark dragon?**

**Me: I'll explain later. Just get back to work. (I sit down on a chair and sighs)**

**Vivian: (commlink) Smoke, who do you will show up? **

**Me: I don't know Viv.**

**?: You should know now!**

**Me: What the? (I get off the chair and see the Shredder) Shredder.**

**Shredder: That's right, and I didn't come alone.**

**Turbo: (shows up) **

**Then Vivian, Onua, Rancis, James, Zandar, Crumplezone, Ransack, Ron and Drake show up right on time.**

**Shredder: Right on time.**

**Turbo: Let's get this party started. (Hits the release button and all the cells open)**

**Carnage, Venom, Rhino, Shocker, the Leader, Abomination, Sandman, Viper, and other Marvel villains.**

**Vivian: Oh no.**

**Ransack: We can take them.**

**Green Gobin: Don't count your chickens before they hatch.**

**While we fight the villains, you enjoy the new chapter of the Prince Toa.**

Morning came and the Justice Rangers have decided to split into 6 teams. Tahu, Takanuva, Wing Saber, Grimlock, Sofia, Amber, James, Zandar, Ruby and Jade went to Tangu. Gali, Slug, Laval, Eris, Gorzan, Jun, and Jin went to Weiling. Lewa, Sludge, Snarl, Rowdyruff boys, Kalid, and Maya went to Kaldune. Pohatu, Cleo, Drake, and Warpath go to Corinthia.

Kopaka, Sideswipe and Hidlegard went to Friezenburg and they didn't like the looks of it. And last but not least Onua, Vivian, Swoop, Mordecai and Rigby are heading straight to Syracuse, Mordecai is driving the cart and it was nothing but dead silent, until Vivian broke the silence. "So how do you know that Predaking guy?" Vivian asked.

"He's one of our powerful enemies. Cloned by a mad scientist named Shockwave." Said Rigby.

"You forgot to mention, he looks like a mad scientist, but he's sane." Said Onua.

"Yeah, that's true." Said Mordecai and started laughing along with Rigby, Onua and Vivian.

"Man, I wonder if the others are having fun?" Vivian thought.

Tahu's team are flying on magic carpets, except for Wing Saber who was in jet mode. "You're gonna love Tangu, it's amazing." Said Sofia.

"I bet it does, I never been to another kingdom before." Said Jade.

"Sofia and I met Princess Jasmine while we were in Tangu." Said Amber.

"Tahu do me a solid. If you have a oily rag, put it on me and light me on fire." Said Grimlock.

"Grimlock, just sit back and enjoy the ride." Said Zandar.

"Fine." Said Grimlock and crossed his arms.

Back to Onua's team, they made it to Vivian's castle. "Welcome to my home." Said Vivian.

Onua, Mordecai and Rigby look around the castle. "Looks nice." Said Onua.

Then the front door and Vivian's mother greats them. "Vivian, you're home. But who are your friends?" She asked.

"Oh right. Mom I would like you to meet Onua, Mordecai and Rigby." Said Vivian.

"It's nice to meet you all, Vivian why don't you show them around." Said Queen Cecily.

"Ok mom, just let me talk to my friends for a second." Said Vivian.

"Take your time." Said Queen Cecily and closed the door.

"Ok here's the thing. My mom doesn't know about my dragon form and can we keep it that way? So not a word about this ok." Said Vivian.

"You can count on us. Right guys?" Said Onua.

"We're your friends, we always look after each other." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah, plus I got nothing to say." Said Rigby.

Inside the castle Vivian, Onua, Mordecai and Rigby are walking through the castle, Rigby looks at the statues and he's creeped out. "Dude, they're just statues." Said Mordecai.

"I know that." Said Rigby.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I have a pet." Said Vivian.

"What kind of pet?" Rigby asked.

"A dragon." Said Vivian.

A DRAGON!" Onua, Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed. Crackle runs in and tackles Rigby but in friendly way.

"Don't worry she's friendly." Said Vivian. "Crackle get off Rigby." Crackle listened to her owner and got off Rigby.

"Thanks." Said Rigby.

"I'll go talk to Vivian's mother about the Toa stone. Don't mess this up you two." Said Onua and walked away.

"Plus to answer your question Rigby. Yes I can talk to Crackle ever since the potion ." Said Vivian.

"Figures." Said Mordecai.

Meanwhile Onua walks in the throne room and doesn't' see Queen Cecliy anywhere. "What am gonna say to her. "Hey have you ever heard of the Toa stone?" Said Onua.

"You can tell me about it." Said a voice. Onua turns around and sees Brutaka and Predaking.

"Oh crap." Said Onua.

Deadpool: Hey readers, this is Deadpool. The merc with the mouth from Marvel comics. I'm gonna give you the 411 on the heroes and villains throughout the stories. Brutaka was a mighty warrior along with Axonn. But then later he wanted more power and betrayed his friends. He's like me except he's mean, and sane. His mask power allows himself to travel to other universes. He works with the heroes, villains and himself.

"What are you doing here Brutaka?!" Onua asked violently.

"I'm with Predaking, and the crocs." Said Brutaka.

"I'm with some friends." Said Onua. Then Cragger and Crooler enter the scene with Queen Cecily, Vivian, Mordecai and Rigby tied up and thrown on the floor. "You're good."

"I know. We also found know our your little plan." Said Brutaka.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends!" Said Vivian.

"Start with the Toa." Said Predaking.

Brutaka grabs Onua by the neck and pins him to a wall. "Any last words Onua?" Said Brutaka and winked.

Onua gets what Brutaka is talking about. "Yeah, now!" Said Onua and Brutaka throws Onua at Predaking, then Onua punches Predaking in the face. Onua takes out his ghostblaster and shoots at Cragger and Crooler.

Brutaka unties the four people. "First you're a bad guy, now you're a good guy. Make up your mind!" Said Rigby.

"You know me Rigby." Said Brutaka.

Cragger charge at Queen Cecily, Vivian, Mordecai and Rigby. "No!" Said Vivian and turned into her dragon form and freed everyone hit Cragger with her tail. "Mom I can explain everything." Said Vivian.

"You can explain later, Vivian." Said Queen Cecily.

Predaking charges at the Mordecai and Rigby, but Mordecai throws a batarang at Predaking, Predaking is blinded but kept running and then hit a wall. "Get the Toa a stone we'll hold them off!" Said Mordecai.

Onua and Brutaka run off to find the Toa stone. Mordecai and Rigby fight off Cragger and Crooler while Vivian fights off Predaking. Mordecai is blocking Cragger's attacks and he strike back with a combo and knocks him out.

Rigby beats up Crooler and bites her tail. "Ow! Why you little!" Said Crooler.

"In your face!" Said Rigby he grabs a chair and smashes it on Crooler.

Vivian is dodging Predaking's shoots. "I hope this works." Said Vivian and kicks Predaking below the belt but it didn't work.

"Do you really think that would work on me?" Said Predaking. Mordecai throws a concussion denatator at Predaking's face. "What the hell?"

"Lights out Predaking." Said Mordecai and the concussion denatator blows up and Predaking falls on Crooler.

"Get off of me you overgrown lizard!" Crooler shouted.

Then Cragger is out of the plant's control. "Hey this isn't the swamp. Crooler why is Predaking on top of you?" Said Cragger causing Mordecai and Rigby to snicker. Vivian turns back to her human form.

"Dude, you don't even remember what happened?" Rigby asked.

"What are you talking about Rigby?" Cragger asked. Crooler gets free from the knocked out Predacon and sprays Cragger with her flower. "Now I remember. I'm gonna destroy you!" Mordecai throws another concussion denatator at Cragger and knocks him out cold.

"What's with the flower Crooler?" Mordecai asked.

"This is the inspiration for my brother to be a great leader." Said Crooler.

"Wait he's your puppet!" Said Rigby.

"Pretty good for someone without a high school diploma." Said Crooler.

"You won't get away with this!" Said Mordecai.

"I already have, so long boys." Said Crooler and opens up a portal and takes Cragger and Predaking with her.

Onua and Brutaka enter the throne room with a black Toa stone in Onua's hand. "Did we miss something?" Brutaka asked.

A few minutes later Mordecai and Rigby explained about Crooler's true plans, then Onua explains about the Toa stones. Then Vivian explains to her mother about her dragon powers. "So I had a potion poured on me and this happened. I'm sorry for keeping this a secret mom." Said Vivian.

"You should of told me of this earlier." Said Queen Cecily.

"It's because of what you thought of me." Said Vivian.

"Vivian, you may have this gift for awhile but I'm glad you're putting it to good use." Said Queen Cecily.

A few minutes later Mordecai, Rigby, Onua, Vivian and Brutaka are driving to Adreria, Drake's kingdom. "I should of put my armor on." Said Rigby.

"I saw Crooler doing it too. The flower is the source, we must destroy it." Said Brutaka.

"Yeah, let's burn it." Said Rigby.

"No." Said Vivian. "Let's just destroy it."

"Yeah, but Gorzan won't like it." Said Mordecai.

M**y team is on the landing zone trying to stop the breakout. Onua saves me from Juggernaut and Shredder.**

**A few minutes later.**

**Me: Ok we only kept a few prisoners trapped in their cells.**

**Ron: Yeah but they took all half of the prison.**

**Me: Well that's good. Let's make sure Eagle can hold off Worriz down at Blackgate.**

**Back at my studio I tap on Crooler's cell and see her doing the Marilyn Monroe with the white dress and wig.**

**Me: She needs help.**

**Drake: Yeah she does.**

**Me: Please review and stay**

**Predaking: (off screen) Smoke! Clash of the titans is on!**

**Me: Sweet! Run to the TV room.**


End file.
